There is an ever-increasing demand for security in the current digital age. In particular, companies, such as software licensors, regard the protection of software as an important priority. For example, avoiding exploitation of software on a computer can recover lost profits for the software author. However, licensing schemes, especially those using multi-factor authentication, are often intrusive and burdensome to the user experience. Accordingly, it has been difficult to identify a means to avoid exploitation without putting an undue burden on the user experience.